


Mine

by thequinnmachine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequinnmachine/pseuds/thequinnmachine
Summary: Moonlit training, with an admiring audience ;)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041675) by [Mike_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H). 



> Happy birthday again Mike!


End file.
